Sword of Souls
by lilmickey2008
Summary: While out on hunt in the desert, Lara is jumped by some thugs. She is saved by a man named William Belmont, who just happened to be looking for the same weapon that she is. They are about to find out that there is two more parties out for the sword; one family bent on domination, and one young man hell bent on vengeance...
1. The Sword of Souls

**AN: Alright, this is something that I have been having a lot of thought about. This is a story that I have been planning and typing (and re-typing) on and off. The most familiar I am with the Tomb Raider franchise is my neighbor and friend would play it on our Playstation. That was the classic version at that. I will try to stay loyal to the current version as well as take some liberties to make things fit the story that I am doing. Well, here we go.**

 **Chapter One: The Sword of Souls**

 _The Sword of Souls is a really powerful and mystical weapon. It was created during a type of great conflict, and lives were being taken by the moment. Then, three sages with the names of Belmont, Helsing, and Falcone created a sword that would use the death to its advantage. Of course, Helsing was seduced by the power that the sword possessed. When he tried to take the sword for himself, he instantly was dead the moment he touched it. What he failed to noticed was that Falcone placed a curse on the blade, a curse that meant that only those of his (Falcone) bloodline would be able to possess the blade._

 _Falcone and Belmont instantly realized their mistake in creating such a blade, and sent it deep into obscurity, never to be brought out to the light of the human world again. That is where it laid..._

 _...until now..._

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Jesus, this fucking heat." William Belmont said, removing his pith helmet and running his wrist across his brow to wipe off the sweat. He was walking through the desert, properly prepared of course, and got to a cliff to watch over the road in front of him. It wasn't really a road, just a path that any one could drive an all terrain vehicle through.

He hated being in the desert, especially this one. Plain and simple, if the heat wasn't enough to kill you, it would be the random scavengers and bandits around here that would do you in.

"Now, where in the hell am I?" William asked himself, as he pulled out a map and a marker to find out just where he was, and where he has been. He took a step back from the ledge, and stared at the map in an attempt to get some type of bearing on his location.

As he was about to get his current location, he snapped his head around to see a jeep chasing another jeep. William thought that they were only following one another, until someone in the chasing jeep began to shoot at the other jeep, and as the result of the gunfire, a tire was hit on the fleeing jeep, and it flipped over. William crouched down, and took out the binoculars he brought with him, along with other weapons, to watch what was happening. Three guys, who he assumed were bandits or criminals, climbed out of the car, and approached the other jeep. A guy was trying to get out of the flipped jeep, but he didn't get far before he was shot in the head by the lead guy in the chasing jeep. The two others pulled a young woman out of the jeep, and held her before the other guy.

"Well, this isn't going to end well..." William said, grabbing his sniper rifle, and aiming carefully. As he focused the scope on the head goon in charge, William stopped and stared at the guy.

"That can't be..." William said, looking through his scope once again. Now the guy was armed, and pointed the gun at the female.

William didn't waste anytime, and he took out the guy that was aiming the pistol. That caused the other guys that were holding the young woman to drop her, and she managed to get hold of a dropped pistol, and take out the other guys as well. The way she did that made William know that she could take care of herself, and the ease with she did that also told him that this was not her first time doing something like that.

"Well, she can take care of herself, and she is pretty handy with the steel as well. Better get down there and see who my new friend is." William said.

* * *

She heard rapid footsteps coming behind her and she turned with the pistol raised, and the guy, who had his red hair in a ponytail and glasses, stopped and raised his hands, dropping the sniper rifle that he had.

"Oh, I take it that you were the one that helped me." William heard the woman say to him in a British accent.

"I am." William said. He leaned down to pick up the rifle, but the woman kept the aim on him.

"I am not going to shoot you." William said. He figured that it would be best to keep the rifle there, at least until things got a little bit calmer.

"I'm William, and you are?"

"Lara." She said. " Lara Croft."

"The famous explorer. I knew that you looked familiar." William said with a smirk.

"How do you know me?" Lara asked him.

"I am an explorer, like you, so I had to visit London, and a bar that I went to while in London kept talking about you." William said.

"Just what are you doing out here in the desert?" Lara asked him.

"You heard of the Sword of Souls?" William asked Lara.

"I heard. It is a mystical sword from ancient times that grows powerful whenever death was connected to it." Lara said.

"Good, saves me the trouble of explaining the long, drawn out history of the thing." William said. "Problem is, is that we are not the only ones looking for it. A lot of bad people are looking for it, and by the look of things I am all too right."

"Yeah, I managed to track the sword to a location, but I get the feeling that there are more of these guys out there." Lara said.

William walked over to one of the scavengers dead bodies, and turned it over. "They are wearing matching clothes, and the tattoos are the same as well."

"Great. Now what am I going to do?" Lara asked.

"I can help you, if you wish." William said, which got a questionable look from Lara.

"I will be a gentleman, I promise." William said quickly.

"Fine. Let's go, but if you try anything, I will shoot you without question." Lara said sternly.

"I know you will." William said, smirking as they walked away.

* * *

"So, what's your last name?" Lara asked him as they continued to walk through the desert. William's reaction caught Lara off guard a little bit. He stopped walking, and through his head back and moaned irritably.

"Belmont. It's Belmont." William said, taking off his glasses and wiping his brow. He took a swig from his canteen, and offered it to Lara, who politely declined.

"Where are you from?" Lara asked him again.

"New York City." William said. "By ways of Romania. I moved to New York because I became bored living in Romania, and my work brought me to New York so much, I decided to live out there to save some money."

"And yet here you are, out here in the desert." Lara laughed lightly.

"Still, though. I am saving way more money by living in the states." William said.

Lara looked around, and then decided to change the subject back to the matter at hand, so to speak.

"So, what else did you find out about the sword?" Lara asked him.

"Literally? Besides what I told you earlier, three sages created the blade because there home country was at a terrible war, and they made the sword in an attempt to end all of the conflict." William said.

"Seeing as how the sword is in this desert somewhere, I take it that things did not go to plan?" Lara questioned.

"It didn't." William answered. "They had to hide the sword out of reach from the general public so no one would be able to use the weapon for their own evil purposes. Which brings up the question that anybody would ask, how in the hell did it get out here in the desert?"

"My guess would be that someone hid it out here for that reason, or so that they could get it later." Lara chimed in. "That, or they put it in a place that they could only get it for themselves."

William could only nod, and he took a look around the desert. Lara looked at him, and noticed that he had a very apprehensive look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lara asked him.

"It's...Alright, look." William said, looking at her. "I got this bad feeling that someone really evil and corrupt is out here and that weapon is something that would make them feel really unstoppable. If that weapon gets into their possession, a lot of innocent people are going to be in trouble."

"Well, then. That is one more reason that we should find it." Lara said, wiping her forehead, and continuing her walk with a little more determination.

William watched her walk ahead of him, and he could only shake his head. He then rushed to keep up with her, knowing that this was not going to be an easy trek, or fun confrontation that was waiting ahead for them.

As they were walking ahead, William took a glance back behind them, and then he saw something black. Whatever it was, it was only there for a second, if that. If Lara saw that, she would have been wondering what it was. William wasn't bothered, because he knew exactly who it was. Turning and heading to catch up with Lara, he could only smirk in a small way.

* * *

Across the desert, near a dirt encompassed road, a camp is sitting there. All of the occupants are no longer of this world. What happened? It would have been apparent that a gun battle took place. Multiple bullet holes were worn on the nearby walls and boulders, and they were spread around erratically. Whoever, or whatever in this instance that was the target of those shots, had to be superhuman, or at the least alien like to avoid those shots like that.

A low growl shattered the silence of the campground area, and a very large wolf creature calmly walked around, sniffing the air, and looking around at the various bodies that covered the area.

"Shit, talk about overkill." A voice said, appearing at the side of the wolf creature. He wore a dark cloak that only shown his mouth, and it was clear that the desert heat did not bother him, or he didn't care about the high temperature.

"I take it that none of these are the guy we are looking for?" The voice said to the wolf.

The wolf creature shook his head no.

"Look, these are similar to the one's that were on that road earlier." The voice said to the wolf, further examining one of the bodies. "The guy we are looking for might not be here, but these guys, whoever they are, certainly are working for our guy."

The wolf growled in agreement.

The young man turned around, and suddenly, a light was shining on his forehead.

"There. Our boy is heading in the same direction as that Croft chick. Let's go."

He began to float, and took off flying in that direction. The massive wolf let out a triumphant roar, and began to follow suit, bounding after him with relative ease.


	2. Here's To New Friends

**AN: I know that I was away for a little while, but life really got to me a while back. Everything is all good now, and I am back posting chapters. With that out of the way, in this chapter, all of the big players will be made well known. That includes a powerful crime family, as well as a certain wolf demon.**

 **Chapter Two: Here's To New Friends**

The dark cave that Lara and William entered was a fair reprieve from the desert heat that they were in minutes ago. It was cool, and oddly enough, there was light and a clear path that was straight ahead of them.

"Okay, that is not good." William muttered.

As if she could read minds, Lara spoke out, "I know. Someone is here, and they are looking for the sword as well. We need to be careful moving forward."

William nodded and grabbed her hand to move forward, albeit slowly and carefully. After a few steps, William kind of lost his footing, and in an effort not to bring Lara down with him, he quickly released her, and grabbed the wall to keep his balance.

"What the hell was that?" William asked her. Lara looked down at the ground, and William saw her visibly cringe at what she saw.

"It's a giant footprint." Lara said. William walked over, and looked at the ground as well. He then looked back at the wall, and sighed heavily.

"We are definitely not alone here." William said. "It is worse than anyone could imagine. Not only are we dealing with some criminals, we are possibly dealing with a monster."

Lara didn't say anything, she just kept walking, and while William was right behind her, he didn't warn her to the giant claw marks on the wall.

 _Kid, I hope I didn't make a mistake in trusting you._

* * *

As their trek continued, William and Lara made it to a clearing. They were up above an area, and as they looked down towards the clearing below, they could not take in the scene that was below them, because there was a group of men below, and they hid to avoid the sight of whomever they were.

"They look like the guys that were chasing me earlier." Lara whispered to William. William looked closer, and saw the same _Desert Rat_ knock off outfits.

"It is them. Damn, we are going up against criminals." William said, shaking his head.

"They're dead, Mr. Helsing." The guy said.

"I fucking know that, you idiot!" Helsing screamed. The other guy flinched, and had to prevent himself from looking any more scared than he already was.

"Are they talking about the guys outside?" Lara asked him.

"No, they are not." William sighed.

"How could one man kill our entire crew?" The guy asked Helsing again.

"He didn't." Helsing said. "Besides, we aren't dealing with a normal man, we are dealing with a wolf demon. Falcone is out here, and I know that he had help being pointed in this direction."

"By who?" One man asked.

"No idea." Helsing said. He took a look around, and looked in their direction, and smirked. He didn't see Lara or William, but he seemed to be looking in their way for some reason.

"Has the sword been found?" Helsing asked.

"No. We have no idea where it is, but it seems that someone else has been here before us." The guy said.

"Damn it!" Helsing screamed. Even from their spot on the rocks, they knew that Helsing's patience was at its end. "That's it! Blow the damn place!"

William then looked around, and saw some sticks of dynamite and wire above them.

What happened next happened so quickly. Lara saw William dive at her and then a big explosion as she was pushed backward, and then blackness took over her...

* * *

"Hey, beautiful, are you awake?"

Lara, besides having a splitting headache, was pretty unharmed. She opened her eyes, and tried to move, but then it was obvious that she was tied to a chair. Helsing was standing in front of her, and he was smiling, oh was he smiling.

"What happened? Where's William?" Lara asked looking around. Helsing let out a low chuckle, as two of Helsing's goons brought William in. Whatever happened to them both, William clearly got the worst of it. He had a cut across his forehead, and it was bleeding badly.

"I don't know if I managed to introduce myself, but my name is Viktor Helsing." He said with pride for some strange reason. "I am looking for the Sword of Souls, and it is clear that you are looking for the same thing. I know it's power, and I know that it is out here."

"What does that have to do with me? Where's William?" Lara asked, glancing around at the area that they were in.

"Honestly? Not a thing." Helsing stated, approaching her, smiling as he did so. He stroked her face, and for some strange reason, Lara felt the evil inside him. "I just wanted someone to witness what I was going to do next."

Then, laughter interuppted the next actions of Helsing. Both he and Lara turned to the source of the sound, and saw William sitting up, laughing hysterically.

"You honestly think you've won, don't you?" William laughed. "You realize that you basically played into his hands, don't you?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Helsing asked William, looking like he was going to lose it.

"You basically found the sword for him, that's why you can't find it. Ever wondered what happened to your crew?" William asked him. "Chances are, Rayzor got them, and you know what that means."

Helsing's face went white as William was talking. Lara feared that William was losing his mind, but he had to have a point, because Helsing looked as though he was going to lose his mind at any moment.

" _David's gonna kill you."_ William sung at him. Helsing let out a low growl, and began to approach William, but suddenly, something dropped in front of Helsing's path.

Helsing leaned down, and picked it up. To his horror, it was a head of one of his crew members. He only stood there and stared as a deadly roar echoed through the area.

Then it happened. Lara watched in both horror and astonishment as a giant wolf like creature entered the area, and he let out that same roar.

That was the match that kindled the fire. All of Helsing's guys began to try and kill the creature, but the way the creature dispatched them all was amazing. The creature then turned and glared at Helsing.

"That will do, Rayzor." A voice echoed. Lara watched as a figure in a black hooded cloak floated into view, right in front of Rayzor.

Rayzor growled attachment as the figure placed a bandaged right hand on the creature's massive arm.

He walked towards Helsing, and lowered his hood, revealing black medium length hair.

"It-can't be. Izan killed you!" Helsing said, looking frightened.

"He did." Then he took out a mystical sword, and pointed it at Helsing.

"I am going to enjoy doing this." A smile crossed his face, and then he stuck the sword in the dirt below his feet. He picked up Helsing by his head, and then Helsing emitted an horrifying scream as he was engulfed in a black flame. He skeletal remains fell to the ground below.

"William. Are you alright?" He asked him. William got to his feet, albeit gingerly, and walked over to him.

"Fine. Thank you." William said, patting him on the back.

"Rayzor, free the girl." He told him. Rayzor nodded and walked over to where Lara was, and cut her loose. Lara looked at Rayzor, who had an indifferent look on his face.

"He won't bite." William said.

"Unless he is told to."

Lara made her way over to the two, and flinched as she saw the other man. She really couldn't call him a man, because he couldn't have been no more than 16 or 17. That, and he had an eye on his forehead.

"Allow me to introduce you two." William said, with a smile on his face. "Lara Croft, this is my friend, David Falcone."

* * *

Lara stood there, and took in the sight of David Falcone. Clearly, he was the youngest of the three, but just looking at him further, Lara could tell that he has been through a lot. He had youth, but the air of someone that has been through things that no one should ever have been through. Both mercilessness and loyalty came from the air around him.

"I believe that this is what you two are looking for." David said, picking back up the Sword of Souls, and holding it before them.

Lara reached out to touch it, but William slapped her hand.

"Don't!" William hissed. "The sword is cursed!"

"If it is cursed, how is David able to hold it?" Lara asked.

"I am a Falcone. Last living male Falcone, to be exact." David said.

"The curse on the sword is specific. Only pure blood Falcone's are able to wield the blade." William said.

"If that is the case, why was Helsing trying to get the blade?" Lara asked the two.

"I doubt he knew it." William said.

"He didn't. I grabbed it before he had a chance to figure that out." David said. "This eye on my forehead isn't for show, by the way. The curse paralyzes the body, from what I could gather."

"Okay, then, what happens now?" Lara asked them.

"David keeps the sword." William said. "He is the only one who can use it."

"Which is right, because I know that there are some other Helsings still around, and I plan on confronting them." David said.

"So, I guess this is where we part ways, huh?" William said.

"I guess so." David smiled. "I would say goodbye, but we are going to meet again."

David gave them both a nod, and then flew away, Rayzor bounding after him.

* * *

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

Lara and William were on a plane, heading back to London. Lara had so many questions about what happened to them earlier. William appeared to know a lot about David, or at least enough to satisfy her curiosity. Lara was trying to work up the nerve to ask him what she wanted to know, but she kept backing out of trying to ask him.

Before she could even start, William beat her to it.

"I saw him at the Dark Tournament." William began. "I watched as his team made it all the way to the finals, and then he fought the captain of the other team. He obliterated the guy without thinking twice. That man, Izan, is responsible for the murder of his parents. Of course, he was just a hired gun. He wouldn't have done that unless he was told to."

"So, do you know who hired Izan?" Lara asked him.

"Helsing did." William said.

"So, he got his revenge." Lara said.

"No." William said, chuckling. "The family is still going strong, at least for now. David just bumped off the eldest son, so now all that is left is the father and youngest son."

"William, what is David going to do now?" Lara asked him. He turned to face them, and he had a serious and stone look on his face.

"He's going to kill them both."

 **THE END**


End file.
